


beyond the sea

by sheepweeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, author wrote this at 1 am, shirabu stop being a coward challenge failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Shirabu tries to confess at the beach with a semi emotional dilemma. Nothing much, just the way he jitters and the way his thoughts were currently running a marathon was a bit of a problem.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Goshira Fanweek 2020





	beyond the sea

**Author's Note:**

> goshira fanweek day 3: confession
> 
> I recommend y’all to listen to ‘beyond the sea’ by Bobby Darin!
> 
> Also if there are any errors i’m sorry, I’ll edit it later!

Once you have been struck by love with the tip of its arrow nothing is enough to quench the love you found exhilarating. Shirabu knew that the moment he saw Goshiki.

You may say that he did not feel the pang of his heart the first time telling him it’s affection, nor did he feel his brain telling him that Goshiki will be the person he’ll yearn for every evening. But it was concealed and grew in an exponential amount, through his clammy hands that always felt stiff, the way his eyes squinted while looking at him and how his mouth formed into a fine line the first time they met. 

It was gradual, his feelings molded into love through the way the younger smiles at him and then pouts whenever he snarks a remark against his ideas. The way Goshiki combs his hair that frizzes up everytime his sweat dries and the way he’ll give him the last piece of bread every breakfast. 

Yes, Tsutomu is not perfect and does not yield the leading male protagonist in every cheesy romcoms. Goshiki was annoying if he was to put it bluntly. He came of as brash and a bit too optimistic when it comes to strenuous activities. He’d always run to every pet owner and look at it as if it came from a different dimension and Shirabu has to apologize for his friends' unearthly behavior. However, Goshiki was strong, he was like an injured patient that stapled all his repressed emotions of self-doubt and held it together. The searing pain of metal that clinged on his skin did not hinder him from being himself. 

That quality made Shirabu understand and admire Goshiki Tsutomu.

And that also made him realize how deep he had fallen and how the pit that he had dug was not enough to fit his love.

Maybe he really was a romantic, like those people who held onto affection and dreamt of how love was seen beyond every person. Shirabu was just too adamant of hiding what he wanted; to feel Goshiki’s fingers intertwining with his, spending both of their free time watching reality tv shows and being greeted in the morning with the other’s raven locks. 

He was always told that he always perceived the world as if it was that pesky child that opens the presents before Christmas strucks. How he believed that the world was that annoying kid in that holiday that would glide their way in and take what was special. Shirabu would never plunge into something he hasn’t thought about before.

And then it hit him how those situations with the younger that he unknowingly poured into his mind all build up to a conclusion, a sudden revelation. He thought and actually visualized a semblance of want to be with him till the moon hangs on the black canvas with littered stars bundled with heat until the sun comes back ready to beam. 

He wants Goshiki to be with him forever, to touch him without doubt and to love him with the other acknowledging it. 

* * *

  
  


And that’s what brought him here, where the waves clashed with land and how the wind carried the stench of salt. 

He knew how Goshiki dreamt of living beside the beach and spent his days looking past the horizon. And so, he asked the younger to come with him during school break, free from nauseating emails and keyboards typing in sheer speed. 

Shirabu was not ready, it was quite obvious with the way he’d tap his hands and fix his fringe to a perfect alignment. Everyone and he means by everyone, who reads those plastic covered romance books sold in convenience stores were rolling their eyes of how cliche he was of feeling straight up sinking in the bottomless pit of sand. He’d like to say with the utmost respect that fucking shit, realizing feelings then admiting it to himself and finally confessing it was harder than every thesis he ever wrote for his classes. 

With a huff, he began to ease himself., if ever Goshiki denies his feelings (if the boy ever had the heart to deny anyone), their friendship would collapse and fizzle back into the chaotic relationship they had in high school. He’ll also need to buy a lot of instant noodles and water bottles to confine himself for a scheduled heartbreak for 72 hours. 

Shirabu sat next to the itchy bench covered in sand while piercing his eyes onto the small children plunging their heads in the water. And the thought of drowning himself with water that possibly has fresh urine might be a better choice than confessing.

  
  


In the middle of his thoughts, Goshiki came barreling in and sat beside him, holding their orders. 

“Hey! Here’s your cone, the lady looked at me weirdly when I ordered your mint ice cream” Goshiki said, carefully handing it to him.

Shirabu takes the cone in one hand and licks away the melting cream. “Thanks, well I guess she doesn't know dairy delicacies come with other options than chocolate.”

The younger adjusts his figure and shifts his body to face him.“Well, not everyone wants to feel like they’re shoving toothpaste in their mouth.” 

Shirabu can only grunt as a response and looks back at the scenery. The sun dipped below, letting out its beams of radiance, painting the sea with warm hues. The trees' shadows engulfed them making it look like they were excluded from the small crowd, the sand was cooling down than when they first arrived and everything went mellow.

He looked at Goshiki who was scrunching his face due to the ice cream that melted on his finger and helped him wipe away the mess with a napkin.

“You know, uh I’m really happy right now.” The younger gently says after cleaning his hand.

“You always are.” 

Goshiki looks back to Shirabu and smiles at him. It made the other feel warm, affection seeping through the cracks of his heart. His cheeks flushing red from the sight of someone beaming purity at him.

“Well, not the normal kind of happy.”

“Hmm?”

“Actually let me rephrase it. I’m satisfied today.”

“Why?”

Goshiki leans on the bench and remains his eyes on Shirabu’s face. “It’s because I get to go to my favorite place with you.” His wide smile transitions to a small grin and continues, “And it’s also because, I know you want to say something to me, and I don’t know what it is but when I get nervous I tend to smile.”

“Oh, so you read minds now huh?”

“You never bury your fingers when you’re not nervous.”

Shirabu quickly stops his coping mechanism and forces his hand back to his lap.

“Okay, wow you’re the master detective. Congratulations, here’s your honorary ‘you’re really annoying and I hate you’ badge.” Shirabu can feel the warmth on the tips of his ears. Goshiki looked at him as if he was transparent, thoughts out in the open while battling him with sarcasm.

“Funny how you say that but you contradict it with your actions. So...you can tell me anything.”

The way Goshiki’s gentle glance with the dip of the sun making the slope of his nose and smiling lips look unbearable is what made Shirabu impulsively stutter,

“I...me..well, like you.” Shirabu can only facepalm himself mentally and brace for what the younger’s response.

“Oh-“

“Wait let me clear this out. I like you even though you put back the empty milk carton and I still like you even though you snore a lot. I have a basis as to why, and I also want to get eaten by the waves right now since you look at me like a lost puppy and I really like puppies.” The older says in a hurry, his left hand creating gestures like he was explaining a school related topic. 

Right after he rambles about his feelings, Goshiki takes his busy hand and holds it with ease. He looks at Shirabu joyfully, just like everyday and caresses his hand with his thumb. 

“I also like you, so please don’t join forces with the waves, I’ll get lonely!”

Just as how love struck Shirabu with another arrow and pierced it harder into his heart, it made him more crazed with the affection pouring out of him making him flush like the sky setting in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s nothing much but yeah, I’m back in the goshira tags. I don’t know if it’s actually day 3 right now? Heck, I don’t even know what day it is. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)
> 
> : D


End file.
